


make a wish

by mixians



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixians/pseuds/mixians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun doesn't really do the whole "wishing" thing. but when zitao's asking, he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> because reem linked me to [this](http://oshzt.tumblr.com/post/76714474442/sehun-talks-about-his-vacation-in-qingdao-with) and i started thinking about The Qingdao fic, and i was trying to procrastinate anyways, so... this happened. i hope you enjoy it! :3

Qingdao is so very different from home. Sure, there are still fans everywhere when he gets to the airport, and they follow him around whenever he leaves Zitao's house, but there's something about it that doesn't feel the same, and it's not just the fact that none of the signs are written in Korean. It's different, somehow, but it's nice.

The day before he leaves, Zitao takes him to a tiny market somewhere far from all the places Sehun's been to before. It's a relief—it feels nice to be away from prying eyes for once, to finally have some peace. They're wandering through, looking for nothing in particular when Zitao suddenly stops and turns, peering into a stall on their left. Sehun tugs on his arm and frowns. "What are you looking at?"

"You'll see," Zitao says. "I'll be back in a minute!"

"But—" Sehun starts, but Zitao's already gone and Sehun is left all alone in the middle of the market. He comes back minutes later with a paper lantern in his hands, grinning excitedly.

"It's for the Lantern Festival. You're supposed to make a wish on it! You write it on the lantern and then you let it go," he explains, and Sehun would roll his eyes at the cheesiness of it all, but the look on Zitao's face is so—not cute. It's not cute, not at all. Nope.

"That's silly," he says half-heartedly, "but if you want..."

Zitao links arms with him as they walk further down the street and laughs. He always does know what Sehun means, even when he won't say it out loud. " _You're_ silly."

"And you're annoying," Sehun says. Zitao stops to kick him in the shin. "Hey!"

"You were being rude," Zitao says simply. Sehun replies with something ridiculous and they keep on bickering, even as they finally leave the market and Zitao tries to hail a taxi. So maybe this isn't all that different from home. Zitao, at least, is exactly the same.

 

❂  


 

 

They walk a little ways away from Zitao's home that evening, Zitao carrying the paper lantern in his arms.

"You're supposed to light it for the Lantern Festival," he'd explained as they left, "but we're not going to be here for that. And I'm not sure about the laws about this in Korea, so we can do it here."

They stop at a riverbank behind a row of houses, and they lean against the stone wall separating them from someone's backyard (because the riverbank is muddy and Zitao doesn't want to get his pants dirty). Zitao hands him a black marker and says, "Make a wish!"

Sehun thinks about it for a second, and then asks, "Do you think it would be stupid if I wished for—"

"No! You're not allowed to tell me what you wrote," Zitao says sternly, already scribbling on his side of the lamp in the quickly dimming light, "No one's allowed to know what your wish is until it comes true!"

So Sehun decides to write something totally, completely, incredibly stupid: _This year, I hope Zitao will love me._ It's quite possibly the silliest thing he's ever even thought, the most ridiculous thing he's ever put on paper, even including that stupid journal entry people keep bringing up, the one where he wrote about milk, but... he means it. Sort of.

"Are you ready?" Zitao asks. The sun has almost completely set. Sehun nods, and Zitao digs into his pocket for a lighter. They head down to the river and Zitao lights the candle in the center of the lantern, taking care not to light anything else on fire even as he makes sure that Sehun won't see his wish (though Sehun had caught a glimpse as they'd walked down from the wall, and it's written entirely in Chinese, so he doesn't see how that matters).

As the lantern rises up into the air, Zitao slowly—shyly, almost—laces his fingers with Sehun's as they watch it float higher and higher, until it's nothing but a pinprick of light in the darkness of the night sky. Pressing into Zitao's side for warmth and breathing in the smell of his cologne, Sehun wonders, idly, if the others in Korea can see that tiny little fleck of light, too.  



End file.
